


we are the wild youth

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Sequel Trilogy Missing Scenes [19]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Finn Deserved Better (Star Wars), Finn Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Protective Finn (Star Wars), Rey Deserved Better (Star Wars), Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), The Lightsaber Is A Metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Rey and Finn talk after the events of Crait.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Series: Sequel Trilogy Missing Scenes [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931056
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection, Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	we are the wild youth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Safety
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Title from “Youth” by Daughter.

He found her up in the night, long after the others had fallen asleep. He was still looking over Rose, looking to make sure that she was all right.   
  
All right. Rose was a good woman — undeniably good. Kind. Determined. Passionate. But he thought about things more and he realized that it wasn’t really fair to string her along. Not when he was picturing a girl with three buns and a fearless nature.   
  
A girl who looked at him like he really mattered.   
  
Rey had let her hair down. Stars knew why. Had dressed in teal garb that was so very different from the pale wrappings she’d worn when he’d first met her.  
  
“Hey,” she said. She was looking over the ruins of Luke Skywalker’s lightsaber. The shattered remains...Finn didn’t know if he wanted to know what happened to it, if he was to be perfectly honest.  
  
She looked ashamed. What could she possibly have to be ashamed of?  
  
“Need any company?” Finn said. “I mean...I’m not doing anything except looking after Rose, so...”  
  
“Rose? That’s her name?” Rey said.   
  
Finn nodded. “She’s brilliant,” he said. “And brave. So, so brave, Rey...”  
  
Rey smiled faintly. “She must have been,” she said. “If she saved you.”  
  
***  
  
They talked. Of course they did. And then Rey told him what, and why.   
  
“I was stupid to trust him,” she said. "I suppose I was lonely on the island. Master Skywalker hated me. It was hard to contact you. And he just seemed so _kind...”_  
  
Finn sighed. “Don’t think I’d put ‘Kylo Ren’ and ‘kind’ in the same sentence,” he said. (Scorching fabric. The smell of scorching flesh)  
  
(Then again, for some reason, he had let Finn go. Why had he let Finn go, only to turn on him later? Finn supposed he would never understand. Maybe it was best he stayed out of Kylo Ren’s head)  
  
“I know. I let you down, Finn. Now that I think about it...I don't know why I trusted him. Why I thought there was good in him. Just because he was nice to _me._ And maybe being nice to one person doesn’t really matter if you can’t bother to be nice to other people. To just be kind to other people.”   
  
Finn sighed. “It’s complicated,” he said. “I’m not...happy, exactly. But I don’t hate you. I don’t think you’re a bad person."  
  
“I’m a stupid person, at least...”  
  
“Not stupid,” Finn said. “Just well-meaning. Kind. Misled. I mean, what, Snoke was bridging your minds without your consent? I mean, it wasn’t like it was your fault that he mind-raped you again...”  
  
“Oh, Ri’ia...” Rey swallowed, hard. “I just want him out of my head. I feel like I can’t get clean...”  
  
She sighed through her death, sounding more defeated than anything. It wasn’t right. She should have been fiery, loud. Strong, like she proved herself to be.   
  
Still, even strong people felt defeated sometimes.   
  
Hesitantly, Finn reached out, let his fingers brush lightly over hers. She smiled, then, at him. The way she smiled...it was like she had come home after a long, trying journey.   
  
Finn knew the feeling all too well.   
  
***  
  
“I have to find a way to fix this,” Rey said, looking over the broken lightsaber.   
  
“Rey, you can just make your own — ”  
  
“One day,” Rey said. “I just know that the saber deserved a better end than this. It just feels wrong, trading it for parts. Just...wrong. I don’t care if I have to use tape and glue; I just want to fix it...”  
  
“That’s it?” Finn said.   
  
Rey nodded. “I just think it deserves better than the fate it got. Unfortunately, I don’t think there are any Jedi in the Resistance. Except...me.” She swallowed. "I don’t even know if I’ve earned that saber.”  
  
“You already have. And I’ll help you.”  
  
Rey did smile. It felt right, seeing her smile like that. Like the galaxy was put right, for a moment.   
  
Maybe they’d have a hard road ahead of them. But they’d support each other however they could. 


End file.
